Spider
Spiders (a.k.a. Arachnids) are recurring enemies found the Diablo series. Lore Spiders are some of the oldest and most adaptable creatures in Sanctuary. There are many kinds of spiders in the world, but they all share an affinity for magic, being sensitive to spells and artifacts. This susceptibility is due to their adaptability; an unfortunate side effect. When exposed to magic, arachnids will increase dramatically in size and even cast spells.Diablo III, Spiderling Lore Over time, exposure to magic has caused some spiders to expand their minds and create desires that feel all too human. The most powerful of these mutated spiders are called queens, which rule over clusters of lesser spiders. The queens rarely travel alone. Cultural Impact ]] Spiders have had a significant impact on human cultures. They can represent many things; creation, destruction, power, and fear. They are bearers of omens, good and ill. Spotting a spiderweb on the eastern side of bushes and buildings is regarded as a sign of impending hardship. Spider silk is a useful regent in making paralysis and sleep potions, as well as being good for casting blinding and entrapment skills. Their venom can also be collected; to do so, one has to pierce the spider's body once with a needle to draw out the ichor. The venom must be stored for three days before it can be used to make poisons. The Umbaru breed a type of spider called the Corpse Spider. They carry it on their persons to use as weapons.Book of Adria: A Diablo Bestiary Giant Spiders Giant Spiders are a sub-type of spider. While not unique in their size (other spiders in Sanctuary have reached similar proportions), they are unique in their levels of intelligence (though are still basically animalistic). They have earned the moniker of "Evil Spiders" due to their cunning and cruelty These spiders owe their origins to giant spiders in Kehjistan, which were changed by the Prime Evils, causing them to seek meals of the human variety.Giant Spider, The Arreat Summit. Accessed on 2018-09-12 They slash with their swordlike mandibles (which secrete a virulant poison), delighting in sucking the blood of their prey, and using the carcass as an incubator for their young. They hunt by crawling on the ceiling of man-made structures, spinning and dropping sticky webs on anyone unfortunate enough to be below. They are immune to poison themselves.The Awakening In-game Diablo II Spiders, referred to as "Giant Spiders," are found in Diablo II. Types *Arach *Flame Spider *Poison Spinner *Sand Fisher (lore only) *Spider Magus Diablo Immortal Spiders are encountered as enemies in Diablo Immortal.2018-11-03, BlizzCon 2018: Diablo Immortal. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2018-11-06 Types include the Bog Spider.2018-11-10, DIABLO IMMORTAL: Barbarian / Monk / Wizard Gameplay [Blizzcon Demo - First Look (Part 4)]. YouTube, accessed on 2018-11-22 Diablo III Spiders in Diablo III count as Beasts and are of four major subtypes: Uniques *Broodmother Spiderlings The lesser, but most numerous, Spiderlings swarm around, trying to take heroes down by sheer numbers. They often spawn from eggs, or just wait in the shadows, pouring through like an endless tide. Cydaea also summons them in large numbers. Overall, Spiderlings are not dangerous, easily dealt with by using any area attacks. However, they can (and often will) block path, making hero unable to deal with more dangerous ranged attackers. They also award less experience and loot than normal monsters. Uniques *Venimite (Caverns of Araneae) Brood Daughters Mature 'worker' spiders, of larger size than Spiderlings, and of totally different shape. They will often come to aid to Spiderlings, if they hear heroes killing them. They are slower, but tougher and stronger than their minors, and can throw a web that makes a small patch of terrain slow players down by roughly 60%. They can also hide in the webs, ambushing heroes or walking freely through otherwise impassable areas. In Act II, the sentry obelisks in dungeons can summon three or four spectral Brood Daughters at a time. These spiders deal Cold, Poison, Fire or Lightning damage (depends on color of the obelisk) instead of Physical. Destroying an obelisk will not kill the spiders, though. Uniques * Arsect the Venomous (Caverns of Araneae) * Unhallowed Champion (Set Dungeon) * Zhelobb the Venomous (Caverns of Araneae) Toxic Lurkers The largest (and least numerous) 'warrior' spiders. They are easily seen from afar due to their size, and cannot hide in the webs. Their melee attack hits quite hard, they can launch webs that cover greater areas, and also have innate Plagued affix that allows them to spawn one pool of poison on the ground. Uniques * Rathlin the Widowmaker (Caverns of Araneae) * Qurash the Reviled (Caverns of Araneae) Queens The only known Spider Queen is Queen Araneae. She is the largest of them all, but is essentially an overgrown Lurker. She serves as the second boss of Act I. Trivia *The hierarchy of Spider monsters in Diablo III harkens to real-world insects (e.g. ants), but not spiders. *One of the color schemes for Spiders is almost identical to that of Sand Reavers in World of Warcraft. *Charlotte is a non-combat variant of a Spider in D3. References Category:Animals Category:Act 2 Bestiary (Diablo III) Category:Act 1 Bestiary (Diablo III) Category:Diablo Immortal Bestiary